Bonne nouvelle
by Ilunae
Summary: Le jour où il avait appris que Bakugou et Midoriya sortaient enfin ensemble, Todoroki avait été sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Hawksdeavor, Bakudeku et Seroroki.

* * *

Le jour où il avait appris que Bakugou et Midoriya sortaient enfin ensemble, Todoroki avait été sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Tous les élèves de la classe A avaient été contents pour eux.

Il fallait dire que cela faisait des mois et, des mois que ces deux-là se tournaient autour. Cela avait été une évidence pour tout le monde. Sauf pour ces deux crétins.

Ils s'étaient donc tous demandés quand ils allaient finir par ouvrir les yeux. Cela avait fait l'objet de nombreux paris entre les élèves de leur classe. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient gagné beaucoup d'argent quand les deux s'étaient mis ensemble. Todoroki en faisait partie, d'ailleurs.

Ce n'était toutefois pas pour cette raison s'il avait été fou de joie. Il n'en avait rien à faire de l'argent. Il aurait été heureux, même s'il avait perdu. Pour lui, cela avait voulu dire beaucoup plus que cela. Qu'l était enfin libre.

Pendant des mois, Bakugou et Midoriya l'avaient fait chier. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi les deux avaient décidé de se confier à lui. Aucun des deux n'avait voulu écouter ses conseils et, avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à geindre.

Todoroki en avait eu plus que marre de ces deux-là. Il n'y avait pas eu moyen de se débarrasser d'eux. Il avait beaucoup souffert pendant tous ces mois où il avait dû les écouter.

Il n'avait pas seulement dû les entendre parler de leurs problèmes. Il avait aussi dû aider Midoriya à voler les T-shirts de Bakugou. Todoroki n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il avait fait avec.

Plusieurs fois, l'un d'eux était venu le voir en plein milieu de la nuit. Cela était arrivé tellement souvent que Todoroki avait voulu dormir dans la chambre de Sero, son petit ami, pendant un moment.

Bakugou et Midoriya étaient malins, cependant. Ils avaient réussi à le retrouver sans problème. Cela ne les avait pas déranger de rentrer dans la chambre de Sero pour les réveiller tous les deux. Todoroki n'avait donc eu aucun moyen d'être tranquille.

C'était enfin fini, cependant. Enfin, Todoroki pouvait respirer. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de se faire réveiller par les pleurs de Midoriya ou les hurlements de Bakugou.

Il pouvait aussi se reposer dans la salle commune et, discuter avec le reste de ses camarades sans prendre le risque de se faire enlever. Il avait enfin la paix. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été aussi heureux.

Il en avait même pleuré tant il avait été ému. Il avait donc pensé que rien ne pouvait être mieux que cela. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être mieux que de pouvoir dormir tranquille ? Todoroki n'en avait eu aucune idée à ce moment-là.

Quelques mois plus tard, il reçut un message de la part de son père. Il avait décidé de lire pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait et, eut une grosse surprise.

'Bonjour Shouto,

J'aurais préféré te l'annoncer de vive voix mais, je préfère que tu l'apprennes de ma part plutôt que par les médias.

Voilà, je vais me remarier. Avec le héro numéro deux, Hawks.'

Todoroki n'avait pas eu le temps de lire le message en entier que les larmes avaient déjà commencé à couler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Todoroki ?" lui demanda Uraraka.

"C'est mon père ! Il va se remarier !"

"Oh ! Et ça va aller pour toi ?"

"Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cela n'irait pas pour moi ?"

"Bah tu pleures !"

"C'est parce que je ému !"

"Oh ! Je vois !"

Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr. Il ne pourrait pas y avoir de meilleure nouvelle dans sa vie. Son père allait se remarier. Quelqu'un voulait bien de lui. Cela voulait dire que sa famille allait être enfin débarrassée d'Endeavor. C'était génial.

Il n'aurait plus à le voir pendant les vacances quand il rentrerait chez lui. Il était sûr que Natsuo et Fuyumi devaient être très heureux, eux aussi. Sa mère allait pouvoir enfin avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Todoroki allait donc envoyer un long message à Hawks. Pour le féliciter, lui faire tous ses vœux de bonheur et, le remercier de bien vouloir prendre soin de son père. Il allait aussi lui dire de surtout tout faire pour le garder.

Todoroki espérait donc que tout se passerait bien entre son père et son futur mari. Parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de l'avoir de nouveau sur le dos.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
